


2018 Kinktober List

by kait_kat



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Bath Kink, Begging, Breast Worship, Breathplay, Cock Worship, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Multi, NSFW, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sleep Sex, Strip Tease, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait_kat/pseuds/kait_kat
Summary: Original work of my own OCs and some fandom related OCs, updated chapters with corrasponding OCs and kink(s).





	1. Chapter 1

     

**DAY 1- Adam and Farah- Masks/Deep Throat**

     Shoved in the closet at a Halloween party was the last thing Farah expect to be doing tonight but she wasn’t about to change it for the world. It wasn’t the ideal place to give a blowjob, being crammed in with another person, jackets and bins of Christmas decorations—which undoubtedly were going up the moment Halloween was over— she preferred this to be elsewhere. Adams cock was hitting the back of her throat as Adam pulled at her hair. She was notoriously loud as he was silent. Her soft moans getting drowned out over the loud bass of the switch between alternative and techno music. It rattled the door and filled her hears much in the way her own heartbeat did. She only cared about having Adams cock in her mouth and feeling his hard grip. She wasn’t able to string together any thoughts that wasn’t about sucking his cock off more and feeling the _warmth_ of his body against her own.

     This only started because Hunter had taken it upon himself to get them both alone together at this party of his and at first, it had been an awkward flirty banter in the kitchen before moving upstairs privately to Hunters bedroom, quickly dissolving into a sloppy makeout session before landing in the hallway closet. It also didn’t help that Adam had been—and still is— dressed as Deadpool. He looked amazingly sexy in red and was more than ecstatic to tug down his pants just enough for her to get her mouth around his perfectly waiting cock. His mask just slightly pulled above his mouth and nose to allow him to speak and breath easier.

     She felt her eyes flutter open and close with each thrust his hips gave and breathless moan she heard leave his lips. Nothing else mattered right now but his touch, cock and being with him. Jealousy burned in her very veins thinking of him doing this with anyone else.

     A swift jerk of his hand had her mouth off his dick and eyes looking up at him, placid as they were as she licks her lips eager to go back to sucking. She can’t see his eyes through the mask but the smirk on his lips was enough for her to know he was enjoying himself.

     “Being needy are we?” He signed to her. She felt her cheeks sting red as a soft thumb brushed across her lips and wipes some saliva from her cheek. She had been getting better at reading ASL and spent the last couple of years learning it through him and his sister. Farah was too dazed to give a proper answer which made him tug hard at her thick curly locks. She gave a horny filled moan tears begun collecting in her eyes and she pressed her lips just above his pelvic area. Her hands cupped the curve of his ass and found her fingers digging into the fabric of his costume and his ass. His caring hands moved from her hair to her face wiping the tears that started to spill over. God she just needed to suck him off again, taste him and let his come fill her mouth. It made her moan even more and start working her lips down to his hard cock as she takes it in her mouth once more.

     Adam gave off a groan, his groans just as soft as his moans and sounded so beautiful. Farah hadnt wanted to ask what it was like not hearing what sounds went on in their private moments like this. Maybe someday; however, not when giving a blowjob right this second. His hips rocked again ramming his cock deeper into her throat as she taste the pre come on her tongue and swallows. Her body shudders and heave as she _craved_ more of him.

     “Fa-Farah! A-Ah _f-fuck_! Gonna come!” Adam cried out as he gripped her hair the doorknob. It was a bit jarring to hear his voice, he rarely spoke but it was the most fucking beautiful thing Farah has ever heard and ever will hear. She licked along his long hard cock getting right to the tip before he came. Feeling hot warmth touch her lips and throat as she swallowed before she drew her lips away as a mixture of cum and saliva leaves her mouth and cum gets on her face mixing in with tears, sweat and glittery Halloween make up. Adams hands were braced against the wall trying desperately to hold onto something while his knees shake. She was just a happy go lucky damn mess to let him come on her.

     After his climax and heavy breathing did Adam help Farah to her fee where she instantly went to his lips and kissed him and pulling him onto his tip toes. Ah, the joys of being taller than her boyfriend. She takes her hands and removes the rest of the mask, pulling it off just as she pulled away and was met his awfully beautiful brown eyes. The kind of brown that reminds her of gemstones.

     Adam quickly shoved her against the door and licks some of the come from her cheeks and around her lips. Farah feeling his hands reach below and up her black mini skirt ready to finger her.

“A-Adam fuck me! _Please fuck me_! Take me right now!” She signed sloppily to him before he kissed her roughly on the lips, clearly either getting the message or wanting the same thing. The door rattling a more between their heated- nearing a full in fuck fest- and the blaring music. She moaned and squealed loudly as his fingers crept their way right to her clit. She fumbles with the door knob and swings it right open as the once muffled music was blaring loudly against her ears. There was a split moment where they broke apart for some air and getting their bearings she just so happened to look over Adams shoulder to see Hunter standing there, coming his way up the stairs with his own boyfriend in tow behind.

     Adam turned around and a faint blush spreads over his cheeks against his smooth dark skin. Farah tried to cover and hide her face knowing she looked like an absolute mess. Hunter could merely snicker and chuckle at her as he looked them up and down before he spoke.

     “You can use the guest bedroom at the end of the hall.”


	2. Kinktober Day 2: Facesitting/Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCS Alexandra and Mason study session turns into fuck session :D

     In the dimly lit room that was his bedroom, Mason lounged out on his beanbag chair that sat in the corner of his room wishing whatever god was out there would smite him. Outside the streetlamp was catching shadows of the fresh snow that was falling and crisp winter winds made his house creak. While outside was fucking freezing and a hellish snowy landscape—well the inside wasn’t much better; mainly, because the girl sitting mere inches away from him was driving him crazy by the name of Alexandra Bellerose. There was a thick sexual tension lingering within the confines of his room and he wondered if she felt it too. They definitely were a… what even the hell were they? Friends? Fuck buddies? On and off? They’ve flirted, held hands, the lingering touches and sharing a bed at one point still clearly was not enough to break either of them into talking about what they were. He certainly wasn’t about to ask, for fear of ruining everything. Alexandra sat at his desk in his computer chair lazily listening to his speaker that played a mix of festive Christmas music, soundtracks and smooth background studying music which he’d come to love after having teachers from classes play them. She looked stunning dressed down to one of his oversized shirts and a pair of basketball shorts he outgrew long ago. She tapped her foot along to the beat as she looked out the window with placid eyes. How could someone make such a simple look be so beautiful?

     “Alexandra come on, can we take a break? We’ve been studying for hours now. It’s midnight already,” Mason spoke up as he sat up from his chair, “beside we need to sleep.” Alexandra hummed a little before those striking green eyes landed upon him. Her eyes always got him the most. How vivid and piercing they were was one of the many things he loved about her.

     “Sleep is for the weak, West,” she spoke with that slight French accent of hers showing through still, “beside one more health study lesson and we’re done. You’ll be ready for the final on Monday.” Mason rolled his eyes and huffed grabbing his flashcads he spent far too long making and his glasses as Alexandra situated herself right in front of him on the floor. _God_ she could still smell the good cologne on him that made her weak in the knees.

     “Here you read them, I’ll guess,” he said passing them off to her.

“Fine, but I won’t go easy on you.” She shuffled the cards up and set them aside. The questions started relatively easy. Basic bullshit over medications, drugs, statistics and parts of the brain and body. Mason was doing quite well in fact he was sure come Monday he was going to get an A on the final if he could keep this up. Alexandra was a good study partner too, no doubt, but god was it sometimes hard to focus when sexual tension started to gradually rise as the questions became more sexual and in depth. He shouldn’t have immediately thought of her when she asked him what “the act of refraining from sexual activity” was. He had noticed how they both subtlety inched their way closer to one another and he could smell the cherry chapstick on her perfectly pink lips. The pit of his stomach pulled at him and cheeks started to turn red as was eager to kiss her. Alexandra bit her lower lip as her eyes scan over the next question. Crossing her legs just slightly as she felt her cheeks start to turn red. She felt every heartbeat in her chest, the way her stomach was tightening up and every throbbing pulse down between her legs. God why did he have to be so hot. She felt near suffocated by the emenssive amount of sexual tension in his bedroom and she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last.

     “What is the name of the sensitive organ located in front of the vag—”

     “The clitoris,” he said a bit too eagerly . Mason swallowed hard as he felt his cock start to harden in his pants. God fuck he was going to come in his pants any second it felt like.

     Alexandra gave a quick little huff, flustered looking beyond belief. “Climax of sexual stimulation?” She managed to get out. He felt his mouth go dry and mouth not want to speak properly. He locked eyes with her for a split second but it was enough for everything to finally just explode and hell come unleashed. It was in the moment where she had leaned forward and kissed with such raw _hunger_ it left him wanting more. She climbed his way into his lap and straddled him as they roughly made out. He felt her take his glasses off and toss them aside. Her soft small hands tugged at the small curls in his hair while his ran up to her perfectly shaped and plump ass. His hands cupping around the curve and fingers digging into causing her to moan. Alexandra moaned softly in his ear trying to be silent for the rest of his sleeping family. She started to kiss down his lips and go to his neck and collarbone. A shiver going through his body as he felt her kisses along his body. He squeezed her ass and lulled his head back as a long pleasurable filled moan left him.

     He pulled her in closer by gripping her ass more as she moaned his name again and gave a long drawn out suck on his collarbone that would leave him with a hickey. When she drew her lips away he feverishly kissed them again and keeping both hands on her ass. She moved from his lap to sitting on his chest as he moaned and continued to feverishly make out with her. He moved his hands away slightly to tug on his shirt to take it off as Alexandra just did it for him. Breaking their kiss for a moment to take it off and expose his chest that heavily heaved up and down. He went right back to kissing her as his fingers linger along the waistband of her shorts and slides them off of her and tossed them aside.

     Seeing her in his shirt and her pink panties made him groan and cock tighten. He gave a long moan and raked his nails over her panties and watched her go slackjaw for a moment as she groaned loudly.

     “Mason— _ooh yes fuck yes_ — do it again! Please!” She whined as he happily obliged to her request and did it again as she moans again. Not even kissing her and trying to muffle the moans was helping. His fingers made their way under the fabric of her panties and feeling the fever hot skin under his hands made his cock be painfully hard as he was going to come in his pants. He was so needy and horny to have her screaming his name. He wanted her farther up on him and he bites his lip hard thinking of what he wanted.

     Alexandra was moaning in her kisses and sloppily doing them as he focused on her lips and ass. His fingers scratching her skin and knowing it was going to be red and full of marks. God it drove him crazy. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her with placid, hazel eyes. He moved one hand up to brush the long red locks of hair from her face as trailed his thumb across her cheek and to her lip.

     “Mmmm you want something,” she said breathless, “what is it?” Mason bit his lip as he leaned in and whispered it to her. His heart hammering as he pulled away and awaited her answer. She had that perplexed look on her face before she broke into a coy grin and kissed his lips one last time and moved herself closer. He held her hips and guided her gently over before he slides his hands back to the swell of her ass and dug his fingers into the fabric of her panties and slides them off of her, albeit a bit awkwardly, before going in and licking her. A sharp gasp leaving her which was music to his ears and feeling her legs shake and body convuls was hot as hell. He suddenly found the weight of her on his face, mostly from shock and pleasure, though not surprising given what he had just done. Not that he mind, though, this shit was his (so far) a dream come true.

     “ _Shit, fuck me_ , I-I’m sorry I didn’t mea-mean— _ah! Mason_!” Alexandra blabbled and gasped as he still continued to eat her out. She weighed nearly nothing, and easy to have sit directly on him. He still scratched her along her ass and would manhandle her up and down by just squeezing and grabbing her ass. He manhandled her up a bit higher and gazed up seeing her eyes closed and bracing herself against his wall. Her face having some tears running down but the loud gasps and moans let him know they were tears of pleasure. He gave a long lick with his tongue and the shivering of her body made his heartbeat quicker and edge himself closer. She was already getting wet and was sure she was getting close to coming. He continued to suck and lick her while _destroying_ her ass more with his hands. She would rock her hips ever so slightly and he’d gladly eat more of her and pleasure her, anything to make her experience pleasurable.

     She’d say something but he was too engaged in eating her out to hear. He was also sure she couldn’t  hear him blabber away about he loved her ass and listening to the begging moans. Her body gave a harsh jolt and her could feel her shift to brace more against the wall.

     “ _Merde! Merde!_ Viens— je suis—”

     “Yes, yes, please do,” he whined and moaned. God listening to her be such a mess, such a god damn _fucking_ mess that she couldn’t form sentences anymore thanks to him was beautiful.

     She came on his face and the longest, most deepest moan left him that he had ever made. His whole body tensed up and his toes curled in slightly as his hands and fingers dig into her ass. Cum was getting on his face and some into his hair but none of that mattered. God nothing mattered and right now but her and only her in the moment and it made his heart soar knowing she was enjoying herself.

     Her orgasm came and was dying off and she was coming off her high. He easily was able to move her and settle her on his chest, some cum getting onto his chest but nearly not as much as was on his face. It gave him a moment to admire her as he held her by the hips and rubbed his thumb across her thighs. Alexandra’s face was pink and flushed and her once feverish like heat was slowly cooling off. Catching up on her breathing and calming it as her eyes open slowly, those green eyes of hers looking heavy and glazed over as she locked eyes with him. A sweet, tired smile spreading across her face as she reached out and wiped some of her cum from his face. She made him lick it off her thumb which he humbly did. She looked over her shoulder and took notice of his hard cock beneath his pants as she looked back at him.

     “Hm,” she said slyly as she leaned in close and kissed him and pulled away, “looks like it’s my turn now.” 


	3. Day 4/7/8- Body Swap , Hate Fucking , Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJO OCS Kristen and Daniel get their bodies swapped and their anger towards the situation and each other ends with some sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting, work has been kicking my ass so days 4,7 and 8 have been all lumped together under one since I’m trying to play catch up.

     Today was going horribly for Kristen Jackson, and by horribly she meant she couldn’t think of how it get any worse. It wasn’t the hangover or the fact her body hurt all over from a rough game of capture the flag against the Apollo cabin and Hermes cabin; it was because she had woken up in the wrong body. One that wasn’t hers and didn’t belong to her. She’d woken up the body of the person she disliked yet massively crushed on: Daniel Grey.

     Maybe it was the universe fucking her over or getting back at her for some minor wrongdoing she’d done, or maybe because the Nyx cabin got disqualified from the game last night after she caught them cheating and wanted revenge. Kristen figured that was the reason, a petty stupid reason, but a reason nonetheless. Or maybe it was he gods, because when your he daughter to Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, you’re not excused from gods and their fuckery.

      “ _Fuck_ ,” she said leaned over the bathroom sink in the Hermes cabin. Things felt unnatural and odd, she was not in the body she’d spent seventeen years growing up in and instead found herself in one that was much taller, heavier, banged up and without the constant sensation of knowing where the nearest water source was. How did Daniel fucking live like this? Everything felt foreign to her; foreign and out of place. Speaking, breathing and standing up even was odd and made worse because now she had to be stuck in her body of the person she hated the most but wanted to fuck the most. Seeinf his reflection staring back was jarring as every movement of his hands and fingers touching his face wasn’t actually him. She looked down at his body as he was dressed in shorts a tank top for sleeping in, she trailed her hand down and felt the cold metal of his prosthetic right leg. Right, he had lost it two summers ago…

     “Daniel?! Hey! Open up man you’ve been there for twenty minutes now what are you doing? Pleasuring yourself or something?!” Kristen groaned and rolled her eyes—or Daniel’s in this case— as she opened the door up seeing some of Daniel’s cabin mates here. Fuck she was use to back in her own cabin having her own bathroom and privacy…

     “Get our man! We gotta get ready too!” Spoke a redheaded kid holding her toothbrush and towel in hand. What was she supposed to say? How did Daniel even act towards them?

      “Uhh… right sorry,” she quickly said and shoved past them and left them to have the bathroom to themselves. The Hermes cabin felt suffocated despite how roomy it was, too use to having her own cabin without anyone else in it and only one bed not ten or so in here with varying levels and floors ever since they upgraded and rebuilt them. She at least knew his room was on the first floor in the back and found the door and opened it and shut it, enjoying the solitude that the head of the cabin room had to offer. Surprisingly he kept his room clean and well put together. Kristen found her way to his dresser and a wave of uncomfortableness settled over her, looking at his boxers and realized…

     “Fuck me, why _me_? Why him? Couldn’t I have been in someone else?” She huffed as she swallowed hard. “Fuck it Kristen, just rip it off like a bandaid and do it. Don’t look at yourself-him- and it will be fine.”

     She dug around and fished clothes as quickly as she could. Undressing was the issue as he had a mirror in here and caught a glance of herself—his body—in the mirror as she undressed. She may hate Daniel but god did he have a nice body, his strong arms, the sandy brown hair he kept at shoulder length and even the chub around his stomach. She’d been growing up with him seeing him every summer for the last three years and each year he got hotter and hotter. She slipped one of his shirts on and started to strip off his pants and boxers, eyes traveling down to his cock and quickly looking away as blood rushed to her cheeks, or well his cheeks, at seeing how good his cock looked.

     “Wait a second, if I’m in his he must… oh fuck me! Who knows what he’s doing to my body!” She said slamming the dresser door shut and swung open the door, not bothering to shut it as she pushed her way as fast as she could put the door of the cabin and outside. Camp still waking up as it was still early in the morning. She spotted her cabin clear across camp and scowled as she sprinted her way on over to it and came up the steps of the cabin and was about to bang on the door when it flew right open. Startling to see herself staring at her, god was that how she looked when she was angry? No wonder why her dad or brother said she looked exactly like her mom.

     “ _You_! What did you do?!” Daniel demanded out of her, listening to herself talk made her feel odd, everything about this was fucking odd.

     “I didn’t do anything, now move it, Grey,” Kristen hissed as she easily pushed Daniel out of the way and found herself back in the comfort of her old cabin. So far Daniel hadn’t made a mess but found her bras and panties drawer open and whirled around to stare at—well—herself.

     “Hey stop me—I mean you— giving me that look! I can only do that look! What did you want me to do?! I was trying to get dressed, or well get you dressed. I see you got me dressed this morning.” Daniel folded his—hers actually— arms and huffed. He did make a fair point, Kristen had looked at his cock while getting undressed. “Don’t tell me you looked at me while getting dressed, Jackson. Did you?”

     Kristen swallowed hard and felt the whole body go flush red. “Maybe…” She watched her own cheeks go red and Daniel advert his gaze. A tension settled over the air and it was gradually growing thicker and tense with each passing second. Well it was quite obvious their curiosity landed them both at fault for viewing each other naked while undressing. Kristen had to admit he didn’t do a bad job at dressing her body up.

     “W-well this is still a hellish nightmare. Being stuck in your body isn’t exactly what I expected when I woke up,” Daniel said after a long stretch of silent. Kristen rolled her eyes glanced back to Daniel. God she hadn’t realized how shorter she was than him until now. This is what he saw when he looked at her? She wondered what Daniel saw looking back at his own body.

      “You know, Grey why is it you hate me so much? Because it’s not like I haven’t spent the last three years with you going on quest that should have killed us by now, watching you get your leg cut off, nearly dying on a Greek island in the middle of nowhere or dismantling a powerful army set on killing everyone we know. And you still hate me, why?” Kristen quipped as she stared down into her own eyes( god everyone was right they look exactly like her fathers) as a sneer crossed her own face.

     “Cause you’re annoying, bratty, act like a child and are impulsive as hell and get yourself banged up and in trouble which means I have to save your sorry ass and maybe because I’m scared im gonna lose one of the only people who actually give a shit and _care_ enough about me!” Daniel had gotten up closer to Kristen as she backed herself up against the wall, she really did have a murderous look in her eyes when provoked and upset.

     Seeing someone else in your body sure gives you a new perspective, Kristen thought as she stared down at herself. Daniel seemed to have some sort of… admiration and respect for her if he felt like that.

     “Yeah well like you’re any better maybe if you didn’t act so stand offish and push me away whenever I helped you and stopped thinking everyone is out to get you maybe you wouldn’t be so fucking insufferable to be around! Maybe if you actually stopped being a complete ass you’d see I care about you and maybe like you!” Kristen shot back, startled by how loud she sounded when yelling (more like how loud Daniel could be when yelling).

     “Well maybe I like you too and just haven't ever told you because I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way and—”

      Kristen cut him off with a kiss, a passionate, angry kiss that had her fingers going up into her own hair… something she never thought she’d do or ever think of doing. It felt like she was making out with herself despite their two bodies being swapped. She tried not to think too much on the fact she was in Daniels body and Daniel was in hers as he eagerly kissed back with just as much force and anger.

 _Just block it out, just block it out and ignore it… damn I’m a really good kisser,_ Kristen thought as the two of them stumble back and fumble with the removal of clothing before hitting the bed. Kristen easily laid on her back and continued to roughly make out as a soft moans leave the both of them.

     “You know I still hate you,” Daniel breathed out as the kiss broke for a moment, both faces flushed red and bodies hot pressed against one another.

     “Shut the fuck up Grey and fuck me,” Kristen huffed and groaned. God the feeling of a hard cock between her legs was an adjustment.

      “I think I’m suppose to be the one who fucks you, Jackson. You are in my body afterall.”

    “We’re well past the point of caring if we’re in each other’s bodies. Now are we gonna do this or not?”

      Daniel thought about it for a moment before speaking. “Just so long as after we get our bodies back, we fuck again.”

      The answer satisfied the both of them enough and contained the rough make out session. Neither of them wanted to think about the predicament they were in and get in with their anger filled morning sex. The mess of tangled limbs, tossing and turning landed them with Kristen’s back to the headboard and Daniel on her lap. The mirror above her dresser gave a perfect view of their position as hands pulled and tugged at hair and roamed over bodies. Hard moans and groans with each kiss and suck on the neck, heaving breaths leaving them Daniel would run his hand along Kristen’s inner thigh and his own dick, an feeling that was quite… a thrill   actually, even going so far as to suck it and lick watching Kristen—or his own body— moan and be in a pleasure bliss. Kristen felt the same as she’d finger and rub against the clit and watch Daniel moan and arch the back of her body and be a flustered blubbering mess. Catching the way her own body would shudder at every touch on the inner thigh or hair being pulled.

“ _F-fuck_! God fuck I think I’m gonna— _oh shit_!— Kristen I’m—”

     “Just fucking _do it_ ,” Kristen commanded as she captured their lips together once more and pulled their bodies in closer. The warmth of come getting on both their stomachs and thighs as it was a turn on (maybe a turn on Kristen didn’t want to admit was one) hearing herself shout about getting a climax. It came hard and fast and died down. Watching the way her face contorted and body arch and pleasurable moans leave her own body from the mirror was hot as hell. The tug in her stomach and cock hardening up sent a long shiver down through the body and knowing she came as well, making a mess of the bed and clothes.

      Their climaxes dying down the two laid there together calming their breathing and not wishing to move. The sheets a tangled mess and bite marks and hickies plaguing their bodies both. Fingers playing with locks of hair and limbs tangled together as the sunrise was finally reaching its full potential of the morning and birds began to chirp, the camp starting to wake up slowly.

     “So am I good or terrible?” Daniel asked after a long yet comfortable silence.

     Kristen looked at him and propped up on one arm and leaned over and kissed once more, more slowly and tenderly this time. “Mmmm… no, you’re pretty amazing actually. Though do you normally fuck with the prosthetic on?” She said moving the leg from under the sheets.

     Daniel gave a chuckle and returned the favor happily to give another tender loving kiss. “Yes, why? You one of those people who get turned on by missing limbs?”

     Rolling eyes, Kristen gave a playful push before settling back into the bed and laying still and silent for what seemed like a long time before speaking. “No… just wondering. You wanna go get breakfast? Hear food after sex is pretty great.”

     “Sure, sounds good right about now. I’ll race you there too? Or should I hold your hand, Jackson?”

     “I’d prefer it more if you held my hand, Grey. Now let’s go before they run out of blueberry muffins.”


	4. Day 17- Masterbation/size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super self indulgent good wholesome monster fucking going on thanks for coming to my ted talk

  
      Kai was a disheveled mess tonight And alone with just himself and his bed. His body heaved and huffed as his fingers curled into the sheets of bed, back aching as he moaned loudly. The winter storm outside raged and the clinic attic that was his room creaks and groans against the wind but nothing else mattered but giving himself sweet relief. The full moon outside was a sight most werewolves dreaded or welcomed and Kai was something he was in the middle on but tonight he fucking hates it. Hates it because he’s horny as well and the love of his life away at work still. He tried to contain himself the best he could for Dorian was down below most likely sleeping in his room and didn’t want him to hear anything going on upstairs.

      Kai ran his hand over his hard cock as he was on his hands and knees on his bed breathing heavy and hard. He threw his head back as a long drawn out growl left his throat and body. The feeling in his stomach tightened and body tensed up, cock getting harder.

       “A-ah! Fuck!” He growled as he went harder curled his fingers deeper into the sheets. The full moon brought out the wolf in him—literally— as his senses are heightened and large canines of his teeth stuck out, the claws that had been digging into his sheets undoubtedly were going to rip and tear them to shreds but it didn’t matter anymore, getting fucked or fucking someone mattered more now. He wanted his darling Clementine home from her work so he could destroy that pretty body of hers the way she liked and he could be as rough as he wanted to with her. His hard and heavy body trembled at even he thought of having her here with him, god how did a man like him with such a damaged body get a girl like her? He huffed as his heavy eyes caught himself in the mirror that hung above his dresser and saw the raw lust in glowing amber eyes of his and the way his body was steadily rising in size as the full moon outside rose in the sky. His thick strong arms holding him steady and jacking off his own hard cock , his broad chest and shoulders pressed tightly against his shirt that looked ready to rip in half, unable to contain the sheer size of his beastly form. The thick dark body hair complimented so well against his dark skin and stood out against the scars on his body. Good fuck did he hate himself and the way he looked yet still had someone who loved him like this. The ears atop of his head buried in the thick mop of dark curls upon his head twitched as he tries to focus on getting relief.

      He shifted himself to his back as he whined and moaned and felt so close. His button up shirt was stretched thin and rode up past his belly button and exposed his flexed stomach as it felt hard to breathe in a shirt that was growing increasingly tight against his body. Unable to even take it anymore his claws ripped it to shreds s trying to get it off his body and discarded it to the floor as his naked form laid sprawled against the bed. He arched his back and growls loudly his hand stroked his cock and inched his way closer and closer. His eyes fluttering shut as he tried to imagine Clementine here with him.

     “Clem! Oh Clem amour! Amour!” He cried out as he came hot and heavy as he panted and huffed. His body feverishly hot as he felt some relief but not enough. He laid there breathless as his body settled into beastly form, nearly taking up his whole bed as he sat up and his bed gave a groan and creak, his lumbering body trembling slightly as he still wanted more. He growled and moaned as he went back to doing what he was as his hips buck and body ached to get the relief again and the need to just fuck plagued his mind.

  
      He didn’t know how long he’d been at it he was at a lost for time and the world around him. Probably coming at least two other times before slumping back against his bed and whine for his lover who still wasn’t home. While relaxed against the bed that was utterly becoming destroyed by his roughness, his ears twitched as he heard the slight noise of the door and turned his head to see the one person he’d been whining and longing for all night.

      “Kai… mon amour?” She said as his beautifully dressed lover stood before him. Her pale skin tainted with blood across her lips and cheeks, her red locks out of place and not tucked away and in place like normal. Those once bright and pale blue green eyes are black as tar and blood dripped from her mouth. She had killed someone, at work or on her way home, possibly both, but damnit was she irresistible like this. She lived for lust and death, the nature of a demon like she was, and it suited her very well.

      “Clem I” but Kai didn’t get any more words out as she threw off her overcoat and tossed her bag aside and was on him within mere seconds making out and kissing him roughly. A heated passion and roughness that turned him on and he wasted no time ripping off her clothes and getting her undressed as fast as possible. Her lithe frame and size contrasted against his larger frame and body as he easily had her sitting in his lap as she was undressed in a matter of moment. His strong arms holding her small body close to him as he just wanted to fuck her and take her right here and now. The smell of blood on her was a thrill and just her own sweet natural scent as she broke away from the kiss and looked at him right in the eyes, he could see even his reflection back in those deep black eyes.

      “Do it again… I want to watch you do it again. Let me watch it, love it was incredibly hot…” she breathed out her hands reached it and stroked back his hair and played with his ears. “Watching you be rough on yourself amour is thrilling.”

     Kai growled as he settled his hands on her hips and looked over her flushed pale body. If it meant getting to fuck her hard and good well who was he to tell her no.

     “Fine,” he growled as he flipped them and pinned her to the bed with her hands above her head, “but I get to destroy you later…”


End file.
